The Show Goes On
2:42 | label = 1st & 15th / Atlantic | writer = Jaco · Isaac Brock · N. Naanai · Jonathon Brown · Dann Gallucci · Daniel Johnson · Eric Judy | producer = Kane Beatz | sung_by = In Real Life}} ”The Show Goes On" is a song by American recording artist Lupe Fiasco released on October 26, 2010 as the lead single from his third studio album Lasers. The song was nominated for Best Rap Performance and Best Rap Song at the 54th Grammy Awards. In Real Life covered the song during the North America leg for their Tonight Belongs To You Tour, usually as the last song of their show. They performed the first two verses, where Michael made his own alternate freestyle but didn't use it for all of the shows. Lyrics All but Michael Alright Already the show goes on all night 'Til the morning we dream so long Anybody ever wonder When they would see the sun up Just remember when you come up The show goes on! Alright Already the show goes on all night 'Til the morning we dream so long Anybody ever wonder When they would see the sun up Just remember when you come up The show goes on! 1: Michael Conor Have you ever had the feeling That you was being had Don't that shit that make you mad They treat you like a slave With chains all on your soul And put whips up on your back They be lying through they teeth Hope you slip up off your path I don't switch up I just laugh Put my kicks up on their desk Unaffected by their threats Then get busy on they ass See that's how that Cleveland made me That's how my daddy raised me That glittering may not be gold Don't let nobody play me If you are my homeboy You never have to pay me Go on and put your hands up When times is hard you stand up L-U-P the man 'Cause the brand That the fans trust So even if they ban us They'll never slow my plans up! All but Michael Alright Already the show goes on all night 'Til the morning we dream so long Anybody ever wonder When they would see the sun up Just remember when you come up The show goes on! Alright Already the show goes on all night 'Til the morning we dream so long Anybody ever wonder When they would see the sun up Just remember when you come up The show goes on! 2: Michael Conor One in the air for the people ain't here Two in the air for the father that's there Three in the air for the kids in the ghetto Four for the kids that don't wanna be there None for the - tryna to hold them back Five in the air for the teacher not scared To tell those kids that's living in the ghetto That the - holding back that the world is theirs! Yeah, yeah, the world is yours I was once that little boy Terrified of the world Now we're on a world tour I would give up everything Even start a world war For these little girls and boys I'm rapping 'round the world for! Africa to New York Haiti then I detour Oakland out to Auckland Gaza Strip to Detroit Hip--hop only destroy Tell 'em look at me, boy! I hope your son don't have a gun And never be a D-boy All but Michael Alright Already the show goes on all night 'Til the morning we dream so long Anybody ever wonder When they would see the sun up Just remember when you come up The show goes on! Alright Already the show goes on all night 'Til the morning we dream so long Anybody ever wonder When they would see the sun up Just remember when you come up The show goes on! Alternate Verse My whole life I wanted one shot Pray the Lord to give me one chance I'm gonna give it everything I got Forget the ones who tell me I can't Forget the ones who tell me I won't Forget the ones who see where I stand ? Everybody said I couldn't and they turned but they bid it just to see where I am ? And I'll never be alone Just the ? in the gang we can't wait to take the throne Tryna show my Ma I can do this on my own Always be your little boy, but now that little boy has grown Is the fact that I have chose, I am never going back You still look up at the stars, now take a look at where we're at Ain't nobody leaving, nobody going home Even if they turn the lights off the show goes on! Trivia * Michael had his own freestyle for the second verse, performing it in Maryland and New York but in the Chicago show used Lupe Fiasco's lyrics. References Category:Songs Category:Covers Category:Tonight Belongs To You Tour songs